The Silver Quartet
by TheWatcher00
Summary: AU: This be not a tale of three lions of red and gold, but of four serpents of green and silver. Not of a chosen boy and innocent girl, both naive and easily swayed, but of those strong and shrewd. A spider's fable, not a rat's , and of course, that of Dragon as well, seeking to spread his wings. CH. 2 REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: _**

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Harry Potter, if i did i'd be rich, which i sadly am not.**_

* * *

Ridiculous.

Absolutely ridiculous, Severus thought in distaste, his features pinched and baleful as he looked on with narrowed eyes at the home that lay before him. He scowled deeply. This was all that stupid groundskeeper's fault. To choose today of all days to fall sick for the first time in his life. God, he did not want to be here. No, not at all.

He hated the woman. Absolutely bloody hated her, and quite frankly, it was obvious she hated him as well judging from their rather bitter last encounter. Or at least, Severus had assumed it would be their last. Which, sadly however, no longer seemed to be the case, as he was now, right at this moment, standing right in front of her house.

He groaned. Merlin's beard, he would rather deal with Potter right now than her. At least then he wouldn't be technically breaking the law for hexing him into a cockroach. Though quite honestly, he very much doubted he would be able to stop himself from doing so regardless in this situation. Nevertheless, he would attempt, and hopefully manage to end this farce of a meeting without getting arrested on the charges of murdering a muggle.

And as such, with that one thought in mind, Severus stalked up the steps and made his way towards the door, his cloak billowing and a sneer upon his lips. Then with a grumble, he rang the bell, and set himself to wait as the seconds soon began to pass.

After a moments time, he rang again. Then once more, after still no response. He frowned, his patience growing thin as he then moved to rap a hand, hard against the door, the sound of footsteps soon reaching his ears.

He stepped back, mentally readying himself for the verbal barrage that was quickly about befall him the moment she would see it was him. And then, without any warning whatsoever, the door swung open, and a hard bony fist met the bone of Severus' jaw.

"I told you bloody tax-collectors that I'll get your stinkin' money by the end of the month! So stop fucking pestering me already you stupid shites, before i whale on your prissy arses! Do you hear me!"

Severus staggered back, a hand clutching the side of his face as he gazed in utter shock at the woman that stood before. "Petunia?" he said in disbelief, wincing as a bolt of pain shot straight through his mouth. That was some punch.

Instantly, the woman gasped, jutting forth a finger in his direction. "You!" she exclaimed. "Severus Snape! What in the bloody blue hell are you doing here?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore." Severus replied, knowing full well that was all the answer the woman had needed.

Petunia's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean that old ninny sent you of all people to help me?"

Severus sighed. "As much as it pains me, yes. I do happen to be the one he sent to 'help' you."

"Oh now that's just wonderful." The woman groaned spinning then on her heel to head into her home. "Well, don't just stand there you dolt," she said, beckoning him with a wave of her hand. "Hurry up and get in here. I don't want the neighbors seeing you. I get enough trouble from those ponces already, I don't need anymore thank you very much."

Inwardly, Severus was flabbergasted. The woman had changed.

Gone was the skinny frail little giraffe he had known before, and in her place, a hag only just barely recognizable as his old love's demon of a sister. She was much fitter now, fuller and less pale since the last time he had seen her. Though sadly of course, the same really could not be said about her personality, Severus could quite easily tell.

He followed her in. His eyes darting to and fro, as he took in all that there was to see within the home. A question suddenly popping into head as he caught sight an old family portrait, the face of the husband clearly cut out.

"You're not with that whale anymore?" he asked, watching as the woman tensed for just the slightest of moments.

"No, i'm not." Petunia answered sharply. "And the reason as to why that is, i must state, is none of your business. So don't bother asking."

"I wasn't going to."

"Good. Now hurry up."

Severus straightened his back. "Very well." he stated, following the woman into the house's main living area.

"Sit." she said promptly, ushering him onto one of the couches, as she left towards the kitchen, and bringing upon her return, a plate of biscuits and two cups of tea.

"Here." she said, handing Severus a cup before setting the plate down onto a nearby table and then taking a seat herself in a chair directly across from him, her own cup in , Severus eyed the drink.

"Its not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking." Petunia stated, sipping absently at her own hot drink. "I do happen to still need you alive. Now, the boys won't be here for a while or so, as they have lessons currently going on at the moment, and as such gives us a bit of time to ourselves. So now tell me, what are your plans for this 'magical' little shopping trip you're going to be taking them on? I want to know now so that i can decide whether or not I should either let two of them go with you, or simply kick you out of my house right now, and wait till that loon of a headmaster you happen to work under, sends somebody else who can help me."

Severus was bewildered. "Boys?" he said aloud, setting his cup down unto his lap. "I assumed you only had one son?"

Petunia raised a brow. "Yes, Dudley. What of it?"

"You said boys, plural, as in more than one. In fact you said there were two of them."

The woman gave him a look. "I did."

"Then who is the other?"

"Why my nephew of course. I assumed you were already aware of this as he also happened to have received his letter to that fancy shmancy magic school you happen to work at, Pigwarts or something, around the same time as Dudley."

"Your... nephew?" Severus responded, his mind now running a mile a nodded slightly.

"Yes that's right, Harry. Harry Potter. You know, Lily's son?"

"H-Harry Potter, is living with you?" Severus spoke in disbelief. And here he had always assumed the wonder brat had been living with Potter all these years. Apparently he was wrong. Though as of this moment in time he found that that little piece of information really wasn't important right now. No, what was however, was determining whether or not Severus' newly acquired suspicions were correct or simply misguided, and frankly, he very much hoped that they the latter.

"Yes. Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Petunia responded, a frown appearing upon her lips and her eyes growing narrowed.

Severus stared right back. "None that i happen to be aware of." he stated. "But do tell me Petunia, and i must state this is very important. Just when exactly did... 'Harry' start living with you?"

The woman was quiet for a moment, her lips a small thin line as she continued to gaze upon the wizard. Then abruptly, she answered, breaking her gaze and turning her head away. "Since the time i found him on my doorstep," she answered bitterly. "Right after the day his parents died. Why?"

Severus gulped silently, his hands tightening around his mug as he took in the fact that he was right after all. "Because," he replied, pursing his lips. "Potter... is still alive."

The room was silent. Deathly silent. The long absence of sound dragging on for what seemed like hours on end, as Petunia slowly set down her tea. "And i should believe you why?"

"Because, what i speak of is the truth Petunia. Besides, what reason is there that i might have to lie to you?"

"Revenge for my nastiness when we were younger."

Severus laughed humorlessly. "Ah true, yes that could very well be the reason. But the thing is Petunia is that i am not lying. I can even swear this upon Merlin's name if you want to be sure that i'm not. Regardless however, Potter is alive, believe me. I've seen him. And from what i can discern, he has abandoned his own son."

For a moment Petunia did not respond. "I... I see." she said calmly, her features composed as she stood from her seat, her hands shaking ever so slightly. "I see. So... he, he really is alive then?"

Slowly, Severus nodded. "Alive and well."

"Alive and well." Petunia repeated, before suddenly slamming her fist hard against a wall. "Well not when i'm done with him!" the woman hissed. "How dare he! How dare he do that to my Harry! How dare he leave alone his own flesh and blood! Oh, when i get my hands on him, i swear i'm going to kill the fucker! You hear me, kill him!"

"Yes well, you're not the only one this has come as a shock to Petunia. I too happen to find myself disgusted with Potter's actions. I always figured the man a coward. Sadly it seems i was right. Regardless however, the more pressing matter at hand is what you are going to tell your nephew about this little discovery, that is of course if you wish to tell him at all."

"Tell him? Are you mad, you stupid wizard? If I tell him he'd be crushed!" Petunia snapped, whirling around to look Severus in the eye.

"Yes well, he needs to know Petunia, it is his right to know. Besides, he will find out about this eventually, regardless if you tell him now or not. And if he is to learn about the fact that you kept this from him just what do you assume he would think?"

"But then what? What to do expect me to say? Just come right out and tell him that his father is alive and that he abandoned him?"

"My father is alive?" a new voice interjected, soft and young, but yet also as cold as ice.

Petunia froze. "Harry?"_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Please note this is not a new chapter. I just happened to re update since i heavily revised this chapter and simply wanted all my readers to know. Special thanks to DesirePassion for pointing out many of the flaws in the old version. Thank you._**

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if i did i'd be rich, which i sadly am not._**

* * *

Almost immediately, upon hearing the boy's name spoken aloud, Severus swiveled his head towards the hall, his eyes landing firm on a near childlike replica of his boyhood nemesis, clad in an outfit he could only guess was a martial arts uniform. He barely resisted the urge to sneer.

"H-How much have you heard?"

"Enough." Harry replied, turning his gaze then from his Aunt to Severus. "And just who are you?"

Petunia glanced towards the stranger then, her eyes accusing yet concerned as if saying to him 'now look at you've done'. He ignored her though, choosing instead to take a step forward. "Severus. Severus Snape. Your..." He hesitated then, his mind suddenly filling with memories upon finally noticing the boy's eyes, Lily's eyes. "...Your soon to be Potions professor at Hogwarts."

"I see." The young raven responded, giving him a nod. "A pleasure to meet your acquaintance then Mr. Snape."

"Likewise."

"Now sir, no offense to you, but just how do we know that you're telling the truth? Do you have any proof that you could show us?"

"Well, as of now, nothing but my word I must state, but later today, during our scheduled trip to Diagon, I can assure you, you will find more than enough proof there to satiate your skepticism." At that point, Severus glanced towards Petunia. "And yours as well should you still have any."

"Any what?" He heard another voice speak then, just as the other child, Dudley, shuffled loudly into the room, carrying two large sports bags atop his shoulders. Upon the sight of him, Severus felt his eyes widen. The boy was huge, not fat of course, but exceedingly tall, standing almost as tall as Severus' chest, and clad in the same get-up as his cousin.

"Oh," Dudley said, his gaze landing then for the very first time upon the professor, just as he set the bags down. "Who's this bloke?" He asked, glancing towards Harry, who in turn simply gave him a look. He furrowed his brow. "What?"

Shaking her head, Petunia sighed then, nearly in tandem with his her nephew as he rolled his eyes. "Manners Dudley." She stated, voice exasperated. "Now apologize to your professor."

Dudley seemed confused. "Professor?" He repeated, turning to face his mother as he jut a finger towards Severus. "This guy?"

"Yes Dudley, this is Mr. Snape, your soon to be potions teacher when you and Harry go to Hogwarts."

"Ohh, really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh," Dudley said, turning back then towards Severus. He raised a hand. "Hi, I'm Dudley, nice to meet you."

"... Same here." Severus replied after a moment.

"So, anyway, what's got all you guys so sour faced?" Dudley asked. "Did you guys eat something bad? Did someone die or something?"

"No, Mr. Evans, no one has died." The professor stated. "Quite the contrary really."

The brunette looked stumped. "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that he's saying my father is alive Dudley." Harry cut in then, causing the room to go quiet once more.

"Well... well, that's fantastic Harry!" Dudley said, grinning wide. "You're dad is alive! That's great news!"

"Yes, Mr. Evans it some ways it is," Severus spoke. "In others, it's not."

"Huh? But... how could it not be good news?"

Severus glanced towards Petunia, who in turn glanced towards Harry before turning back to her son. "Well, Dudley... because it means that... that Harry's father abandoned him."

"Think about it boy," Severus spoke. "If his father was alive, why didn't he ever come to see you? To check up on his son. Unless he didn't care."

And all that time, Harry was silent, his features indifferent with his tiny little hands clutched tight at his sides, as this morbid realization slowly dawned upon his cousin. "B-But that's... that terrible! Just why would he do that?"

"I do not know child," Severus replied. "But he is alive. I can prove that to you when he head to Diagon. In fact, I suggest we leave now, lest we fall behind schedule."

"I'll drive you there." Aunt Petunia spoke then, striding towards the kitchen. "Just let me grab my keys Severus, and give the boys some time to change out of their Eskrima uniforms."

"Very well then."

* * *

The ride over to London was silent. Not a word was spoken throughout the length if the trip and it gave Severus a bit of time to let the situation he was currently in the middle of slowly sink into his mind.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived was nothing at all as he had expected. Even know, despite having only just met the child, it was clear to Severus that while it was blatantly obvious that Harry had taken after father in terms of appearance, there was little to no similarity at all between the two's respective and not so respective attitudes and personalities. Simply put, Harry and James Potter they were total opposites of one another, completely and entirely.

And speaking of James, Severus, as of that moment, could not even begin to describe his disgust towards the former Gryffindor. He had abandoned his only child. It was positively detestable. Then again, Severus figured he should have guessed something like this would eventually occur, for underneath that ridiculous bravado of his, James Potter was nothing more than a flake; a spineless coward, who probably deemed that taking care of his own child as too much work.

Severus practically growled at the thought, his dark black eyes glancing up then at the front view mirror, and towards the two boys sitting silently at the back. Dudley was looking worried, glancing back and forth between Harry and his window, his brows furrowed and eyes practically brimming with concern. Harry, on the other hand was simply staring into space, the expression on his features still as unreadable as before, except this time, Severus could spot just the slightest glimmer of water around the edges of his eyes. Then, Harry turned his head, and their gazes met, brilliant emerald clashing with the darkest onyx through the car's front mirror.

"Yes Professor?" Harry spoke, wiping an arm across his eyes. "Is there something you wish to say?"

Right away Severus did not respond, a sudden scowl forming upon his features as he looked on at the turmoil within the eyes of the raven. Oh how badly he wished the cruciatus curse wasn't banned right now.

"Professor?" Harry repeated them, his voice trembling ever so slightly. And promptly Severus broke their gaze, internally shaking himself from his stupor of nostalgia and responding with a thought he had deemed of much importance earlier during the drive. Though he very much wanted not to speak of it now, they were getting close to their destination, and the earlier the child knew, the better.

"Mr. Potter," he began slowly. "Are you aware… of how your mother died?"

Instantly, the raven's features grew cold, stone-faced, and the car jerked, shaking the bearings of all inside. Severus whirled towards Petunia, ready to give a sharp reprimand at the careless action, only to stop at the sight of her near snow-white grip upon the wheel of the car, her own features indifferent, and her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

"Yes." Harry spoke then, turning Severus's attention back towards the matter at hand. "She was murdered wasn't she? By a mad man?"

Severus nodded. "I take it that is what your aunt told you?"

"…Yes."

"Good. That is correct. However, the man who murdered her was more than just a mere mad man. His name… was Voldemort, and during the time your mother died, he had held the Wizarding world under a reign of terror for nearly ten full years. And do you know what stopped him?"

The raven shook his head.

"It was you." Severus stated. "You are what stopped him. We don't know how you did it, but you did and because of that, nearly everyone in the Wizarding world views you, Harry Potter, as The-Boy-Who-Lived, the vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the savior of them all. This means that when we arrive at our destination, people will flock to you; most of them will come out of gratitude, some for something more. It is these individuals you must be wary of. Some will attempt to use you and your fame for their own purposes, others will seek to do you harm, for despite their leader being gone, there are still many of those who follow _him_ and will no doubt seek revenge against you. Do you understand this, Mr. Potter?"

Silently, Harry nodded. "Yes sir, I believe so."

"That is good then, because we are here." Severus replied, turning his gaze then towards the aged and rustic tavern Petunia had now currently parked the car in front of: The Leaky Cauldron. Severus exited the car then.

"Come on now, let us go." He said, swinging open Harry's door and allowing the raven to make his way out. "You as well Mr. Evans, now come along." And promptly, Dudley complied.

* * *

Silently, as he stood outside the pub, Harry didn't know what to think. On one hand he was elated that his father could still be alive, that he could still have a parent, while on the other he was both saddened and enraged by the fact that if his father was alive, he had obviously thought so little of Harry that he had not even bothered in attempting to keep him.

And if it turned out that in fact his father was still amongst the living, that was something Harry, no matter how much he wanted to, could not deny. For though it was true that there were plenty of other possibilities that could have explained his father's lack of presence in his life, Professor Snape had stated quite clearly that the elder Potter was alive and well, which in turn left only that one possible explanation. And it hurt. It hurt so much, even more so than the pain he had felt at the hands of his Uncle during his younger years, before his Aunt had put an end to it once and for all.

"You okay buddy?" Dudley asked then, placing a hand atop his shoulder, as Prof. Snape swung the car door shut.

"Okay you two," Harry's aunt spoke, speaking then through her now open window. "Be safe, and make sure you stay close to Professor Snape alright? Have a good time; I'll be right here when you guys get back."

She smiled towards them, giving a little a wave, before turning her gaze upon the professor, her features growing menacing in a mere moment's passing. "And they had better get back, you here me?" She hissed.

Silently, the Professor nodded, striding towards the pub then, as he beckoned the two children with a wave of his hand. "Come." And they did.

Upon entering the pub, Harry could not help but wrinkle his nose in distaste. The place was atrocious. The paint was peeling, there were cracks everywhere along the walls; it was dark, it was old, and that was pretty much all that Harry could say, both about the building and the people inside it.

"Oh darn," he heard Dudley speak then, both he and professor turning towards him. "I need to use the loo."

The professor sighed. "Really Mr. Evans? You could not have gone while you were still at home?"

"Hey, it's not my fault my willy has bad timing. Besides, I didn't need to go back then." Dudley replied, slightly indignant.

In response, the Professor grumbled lowly. "Fine, go, but make it quick."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Down the hall, to the left, first door on the right."

"Thanks." Dudley replied, leaving then just as the professor strode towards the counter and quickly struck up a conversation with the relatively unpleasant looking bartender.

Harry would have followed, but before he could even take a step, someone called out. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, that's Harry Potter!" they cried out in awe, causing all the other patrons within to look on towards him.

Awkwardly, he raised a hand. "Hello." He said, and then they came, flocking towards him just as the professor had said, with smiles and grins plastered firmly upon their features. They shook his hand, patted his back, ruffled his hair and went on and on about how grateful they all were for all the good that he had done for the Wizarding world. And Harry, Harry hated it, for as they all came and went, they spoke almost non-stop about his father.

"Blimey you look just like your dad you know."

"Well a miniature version that is."

"Good golly, I bet your old man must be so proud of you ain't he?"

"... Of course." Harry replied, fixing a smile upon his features despite the boiling rage and hurt that was growing deep within his chest. The professor had been right after all. His father had abandoned him.

And then the next thing Harry knew, his forehead, was on fire. His scar feeling as if it had been traced by a knife.

"H-h-h-harry P-p-p-potter?" A voice spoke then, coming from a man wearing a thick purple turban. Instantly, Harry could tell something was off about the man. He didn't know what exactly, but something inside him told him to stay away. Luckily for him however, it was then at that moment, did Prof. Snape return.

"Quirrel?" He said, his lips curling downwards ever so slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"O-oh, n-n-n-nothing r-really. Just p-p-passing the t-time you know?"

"... I see." Prof. Snape replied, turning then towards Harry and then to Dudley thereafter as the other boy made his return. "Come along now you two, let us be on our way."

"W-w-wait S-s-Severus," Quirrel spoke. "A-aren't you g-g-going to i-i-introduce us?"

"No. I'm not." And then they left, leaving the other man behind with nary another word. They exited the pub then, stepping out into the courtyard at the back, and then directly towards a seemingly normal brick wall.

"Stand back now you two." The Professor said, steeping forward then to tap a few of the bricks along the wall. Dudley glanced towards Harry, giving the other a look of confusion to which Harry responded with a simple shrug. Then after a moment, the wall began to move, shifting, dividing apart to reveal a whole new area directly behind.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley you two, now hurry up, and follow me."


End file.
